New Years
by Tia-Chan18
Summary: Kyo decides to stay and keep Tohru company on New Year's Eve.


_So here's another one-shot I wanted to write. Since New Years is tomorrow, I figured I'd upload it now. Especially cause I didn't do any of my Christmas stories that I wanted. :/ I have done some Kyoru before, but I didn't like them so I deleted them off my profile. I hope this one is a lot better than the previous ones I've done. _

_And I hope everyone has an awesome New Years! (I don't own Fruits Basket)_

* * *

><p>She was left alone. <strong>Again<strong>.

For some reason, which he couldn't explain, it hurt Kyo to know that Tohru would be spending New Years by herself. If it hadn't been for Hanajima last year, he and that damn rat would've left her to cry by herself.

He hated seeing Tohru upset. She didn't show it often, but when she did, it hit him like a tidal wave. She kept so much inside her and that would aggravate him. He wanted her to talk with him, share her worries, tell him what her dreams were. After all, that's what they did promise each other when she ran after him.

"Kyo-chan! You ready to go?" Shigure sang as he and Yuki walked towards the door.

They were just about to leave when Kyo said, "I'm not going."

Both of them looked at him with wide eyes. "Are you stupid? You're going to get in major trouble for not showing up. Never mind Akito, Kagura will come after you and most likely kill you for not showing up, again." Yuki commented.

"You think I give a shit about Akito? I could care less about him! And as for Kagura, she needs to grow up! I never have loved her that way and I don't plan on ever loving her. She needs to understand that! Besides, no one tells me what I should and shouldn't do." Kyo yelled.

Shigure had a serious expression on his face as he watched Kyo. This made him nervous as Shigure was rarely serious. Only when he was really mad.

"Alright then. I'm not going to force you. Yuki-kun, let's head to the estate. We don't want to be the last ones again!"

Yuki looked at Kyo for a few moments before whispering "If you make Honda-san upset, I will kill you."

"Tch! As if I'd do that! Just get outta here ya damn rat!"

With a glare, Yuki walked out the door.

* * *

><p>Tohru was coming down the stairs from her shower. She had felt refreshed and happy. She didn't have time all day to take one as she was very busy with decorating the house and going shopping.<p>

Her eyes widened when she saw Kyo in the kitchen.

"Kyo-kun? Weren't you supposed to go with Shigure-san and Yuki-kun to the banquet?"

He shrugged. "I didn't wanna go this year. Kagura would be there and she'd probably jump me."

"But! None of the zodiacs are supposed to miss it! Besides, you haven't seen your family in a while!"

"Tch. I could care less about those idiots. I see most of them on a daily basis anyways. I don't have to go just cause everyone's gonna be there."

He looked at her. "Besides, who's gonna be here to keep you company?"

Her heart beat faster at his question. It's been a while since she's spent any time alone with Kyo. And even though it made her happy to know that he was concerned for her, she still didn't like how he skipped out on the banquet two years in a row. How would it look to the rest of the Sohmas if he missed another year?

"Well.. I don't want you to get in trouble."

He sighed. "Tohru, don't worry. I won't get in trouble. I can deal with what the others say. I don't like the idea of you being alone on New Years. No matter what you say, I will not change my mind."

Blushing, she looked out the window. "Okay."

* * *

><p>It was getting closer to midnight and their movie had just ended. Kyo was surprised that Tohru wanted to watch it. He didn't think she'd like action. If anything, he thought she would argue about wanting to watch a romantic comedy. But he was glad that they got to spend the day together.<p>

Stretching, he watched as Tohru took their dishes to the kitchen. The meal they had was fantastic like usual. Tohru was able to make leeks taste good. Even though he normally refused to eat it.

"Hey Tohru! You need help in there?"

"No! I got it! You relax Kyo-kun!"

"I'm gonna take a shower!"

"Okay!"

* * *

><p>After he took his twenty minute shower, he headed for his room. Only wrapped in a towel, his hair stuck to his forehead as he tried getting to his room.<p>

Tohru, on the other hand, had decided at that exact moment to come up the stairs.

She bumped into his chest, afraid he was going to transform in the hallway. Luckily, their chests never bumped and the towel covered everything else. Her face turned beet red, and even though she told herself to look away, her eyes had different plans.

Kyo wasn't doing any better. His arms were holding her shoulders, in fear he would transform. But he held her close enough that she could feel the heat of his skin radiate onto her. Swallowing thickly, his breath hitched when she looked up at him with those deep, blue eyes. They were filled with emotions he couldn't describe and it only made him more anxious.

"A-Are you alright?"

She shook her head. Taking a deep breath, she looked the other way. "Yeah. You should go get changed."

He wouldn't admit that losing her warmth made him slightly upset. But he couldn't stop the fast beating of his heart.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later he went on the roof only to see Tohru there. She was bundled up in her jacket, mitts, scarf and hat. Knowing she was warm made him grateful. He didn't want her catching a cold. The rat would get mad at him if she did. He still brought a blanket out onto the roof, in case she got cold.<p>

"It's so pretty."

_Not as pretty as you_. Kyo thought. He couldn't understand how he was feeling. One minute his heart was racing madly, the next it was calm. He wasn't sure what to think of it.

All he knew was that she was gorgeous. And he really liked Tohru.

Yes, he truly did like her.

"Kyo-kun. What are you going to wish for this year?"

He wasn't sure what to say. He hadn't really thought about it. He just wanted to be with Tohru. He never wanted to leave her side. And even though he only had a couple years left, he wanted to make the best of it.

"I'm not sure. I just want to have a normal life. Well, as normal as it can be, seeing as I am possessed by the cat."

He looked at her. "What about you?"

She smiled. "I want to keep living with everyone. Until the day we graduate, I want to be with Shigure-san, Yuki-kun, and... you Kyo-kun. I want to stay with you guys."

Without thinking, he grabbed her hand and pulled her into his lap. It made her flustered but she also felt content. A small smile played on her lips as she leaned her head on his shoulder. His hands wrapped around her stomach, keeping her close as possible without transforming.

And that night, their bond had grown a lot. No words had to be spoken.

They both knew it was going to be a good year.

* * *

><p><em>R&amp;R?<em>


End file.
